This invention relates in general to refuse containers, and in particular relates to refuse containers of the type which are lifted and turned over by boom arms for dumping.
Containers of the type described are commonly used for collecting garbage and other refuse, which is then emptied periodically by a dump truck. Boom arms which extend forwardly of the truck engage and lift the container over the cab to dump the refuse into the truck body.
In many cases it is desirable to provide a locked closure on the refuse container, particularly to discourage vandalism. There have been many instances in which vandals have set fires in open refuse containers with resulting serious damage to life and property. However, where containers are locked in this manner it is necessary for the driver of the dump truck to carry different keys for the various locks along his route, and it is also necessary for him to leave the cab of the truck for unlocking and relocking such a container.
A number of different refuse container locking devices have previously been provided. Among these devices are those which are actuated responsive to movement of the tines on the dump truck. However, these devices are not completely satisfactory because they can be easily unlocked by unauthorized persons and thus are not secure.
It would be desirable to provide a refuse container which could be independently locked by the user to prevent unauthorized entry and deter vandalism. Liability exposure and insurance rates could thereby be reduced. It is further desirable to provide a container locking system which could be automatically unlocked during the dumping operation without the necessity of the driver leaving his cab, but which at the same time incorporates a locking mechanism which is wholly internal of the container so that it is not subject to tampering.